FERALS BOOK ONE THE PROPHECY: NEW AND IMPROVED VER
by flameshadow999
Summary: just read it sheesh
1. Title Page

FERALS

BOOK ONE

THE PROPHECY

THE NEW AND IMPROVED VERSION

**THE BOOKS:**

**BOOK 1: THE PROPHECY**

**BOOK 2: THE WAR**

**BOOK 3: THE EXILE**

**BOOK 4: THE JOURNEY**

**BOOK 5: THE RETURN**

**BOOK 6: THE FINAL BATTLE**

Cody Holbrook

(Flameshadow999)


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

CHAPTER 1

**The moon shone bright in the sky, brightening the ground.**

**Three small creatures walked through a forest. Their bodies were bloody and bruised. The leading creature's ear was torn and it's left leg was twisted.**

**The second creature only had eye, with patches of ripped fur, and a long gash on it's side.**

**The last creature had four scratch-marks half-way down it's back and a sliced open nose.**

**They were cats.**

**The cat leading the three was a fully black tabby with blood-red eyes. His name was Shadow.**

**The second cat was a blue she-cat with one green eye. Her name was Leaf.**

**The final cat was a red tabby with amber eyes. His name was Flame.**

**Shadow stopped and smelled the warm air. Just then a squirrel darted past Shadow's paws. Although he was badly hurt he still managed to grab the squirrel and give it a bite on the neck to kill it.**

**"We should get back to the camp..." meowed Flame. The other cats sighed but nodded their heads in agreement. Then they ran off into the trees.**

**The cats soon came to a large clearing. In the clearing, were loads of cats.**

**The three freinds sighed deeply and walked into the clearing, the squirrel dangeling from Shadow's jaws.**

**A brown tabby came up to them and looked at the small squirrel in Shadow's mouth.**

**His yellow eyes blazed with anger. "One squirrel!? That is all you could catch!? Put it on the pile and get your lazy butts out of here you worthless peices of dung!" he spat.**


	3. Chapter Chapter 1 part 2

**CHAPTER 1**

**PART 2**

This was why the kittens were hurt... Their feral abused the kittens severly.

At that moment the kitten's freind walked out of a dark damp hole in the ground. He looked at the cat that had scolded the kittens and his eyes blazed with anger. "It is not their fault! It is your's Pewter!" he spat.

"What did you say to me!?" spat the one called Pewter. "How dare you!"... And he launched at Fang...

Fang yowled in pain as Pewter bit into his neck.

Shadow stood, watching in undying terror his friend twitched un-controlably on the ground...

"FANG!!!" cried Shadow, as Fang's eyes began to close... Shadow could not believe what was happening, This was too much... And he was not going to sit around and be abused anymore!

He was going to do something about it...

That night in a filthy hole the kits layed down, sobbing over their friends death.

"We can't take this anymore!... It's... It's way too much! We have to get out of here! We have to run away!" cried Shadow quietly so only his three friends could hear him.

"Are you crazy!? Do you wan't us all to be viciousley murdered!?" cried Flame.

"Of course not!" cried Shadow. "That is why i have devised... A plan..." meowed Shadow.

Later that night, when the rest of the cats in the camp were sleeping except for the two cats that gaurded the camp, so no one could escape, the three kittens poked their head's out of the hole. The two security cats were not looking so the three kittens darted across the clearing. If what Shadow said was correct the he knew a secret way out of the camp that no body knew about.

They jumped behind a large tree and Shadow looked around it. The cats were looking staight at him! He knew they must have spotted him, and his whole body froze up.

"Run!" he whispered to his friends, and they jumped out, from behind the tree.

Shadow heard "Hey!" and the next thing he knew they were being chased, by the gaurd cats! However the secret exit was not far.

The kittens were coming closer to a cliff that cut them off from leaving.

"Shadow what will we do!?" cried Leaf.


	4. Chapter 1 part 3

**CHAPTER 1**

**PART 3**

Shadow jumped on the lowest rock, then to the next, and the next, before Flame and Leaf began to follow. When all three had made it half-way up the cliff they stopped, breathing heavily.

"We... We did it! I can't believe it!" cried Leaf.

"Come on let's go!" cried Shadow. The two followed him to the right end of the cliff. There was a small cave in the wall next to them that went to the other side of the cliff. This was the secret Shadow was talking about! The three ran through it to the other side, but there were only two ways to go... Backwards... Or down...

"Jump!" cried Shadow.

His friends stared at him in awe, "What!? Are you crazy!?" cried Flame. "There is no way I am going to jum-" but Flame was cut off when, suddenly Shadow pushed, both Flame and Leaf off the edge... And jumped after them...

Shadow gasped for breath as he rose to the surface of the water, and he began wading to the land, which was hard to do because of his twisted leg, but he made it safely.

When he stepped on soft ground again he was amazed. It was so... Different to be out of the camp without another cat watching his every move. They were safe now...

They were free...

"Shadow you did it! We are free!" cried Flame and Leaf.


	5. Chapter 2 part 1

**CHAPTER 2**

**(I am in school right now so the chapter might be cut into parts like chapter 1 was)**

Shadow looked back into the cave above them. No one was there... So for now, they were safe. (YEAH RIIGHT!)

"Come on we had better go... Now," meowed Shadow.

"Where are we going to go now that we are free?" asked Leaf, calming down from the excitement.

"Yeah! where are we going to go?" meowed Shadow.

"You mean you dont know!!!???" cried Flame. (0.0 UH-OHHHH...)

"Of course I know!" replied Shadow. (SEE I'M NOT THAT MEAN.)

"Where then?" meowed Leaf. (YOU QUESTINING ME WOMEN!?)

"Uhhhhhhh..." meowed Shadow and then he laughed. (OKAY MAYBE I AM THAT MEAN)

"Shadow don't do that!" cried Leaf.

"Well I thought we could start by getting out of the forest before anyone sees us," meowed Shadow.

"Oh I hope this works!" cried Leaf.

"Don't worry we'll be fine," Shadow, assured her.

Shadow and his friends followed a trail until they reache a stream with a giant rock in the middle. (NEVER TRUST A GIANT ROCK)

The MoonFeral border... If they crossed it they would be in SunFerals territory and if they were caught they would be killed. (OBVIOUSLEY...)

The cats sighed.

"Ok let's go," meowed Shadow, and they all jumped on the rock and jumped onto the other side. At that point they were invading SunFeral territory.

(YOU SEE... FERAL CATS ARE NOT SO SMART... OKAY I'LL STOP NOW...)

Shadow led the cats through the territory and stopped dead in his tracks. Voices... "Hide!" he whispered, and the three of them jumped into the nearest bush.

Four vicious looking cats rounded a corner. Shadow's breath was deep and heavy now, and he was sure his scent would give away their hiding place, and if it did... Then that would be the end...

One of the cats stopped, and looked around, "Wait..." he meowed. "I smell MoonFeral!" he announced.

The other three stopped and smelled the air.

"You are right..." one of them meowed. The cat that had smelled the scent first began moving towards the bush where Shadow, Leaf, and Flame hid in terror. Shadow's breathing stopped. This was sureley the end! (BUT THEN MAGICAL FLYING PRINCESS TOADS CAME AND SAVE THEM! THE END! YEA RIGHT!)

But then a rabbit hopped past the cat and all four of the cats abandoned the search and launched after the rabbit.

When he was sure that they were gone, Shadow stepped out of the bush followed by his two friends.

"That was a close one," meowed Flame, still shaking. The three friends ran off in the opposite direction of the SunFeral patrol.

"Shadow! We are almost there!" cried Leaf. Shadow looked off into the distance. Leaf was right. He could hear the roar of human machines off in the distance which meant a road, which meant the end of the forest...

The cats sprinted off and when they reached the edge of the road they stopped. Human machines roared past them giving off a foul stench. The only time that Shadow had been here was when his cruel leader (Pewter) had murderousley pushed Shadow into the road and ran off to leave Shadow to die. But miracoulesley Shadow had escaped from the road. Shadow sighed and looked around, before launching across the road, followed by his friends. All three of them had made it out of the forest and past a human road un-hurt.

Shadow collapsed from exhaustion. "Lets... Lets rest... Now..." He meowed.

His friends looked at him tiredley and agreed.

Shadow was tired but as well he was to excited to sleep. But later sleep finally drifted over him. (DREAM SEQUENCE!)

Shadow was surrounded by screams of terror. Blood was raining from the sky, and the dead bodies of cats were piled up all around him. Shadow let out a horrofied cry. His fur was covered in hot sticky blood from head to toe.

Bodies of cats fell from the sky joining the other pile of cats. This was horrobile!

Shadow continued and another cat appeared.

Shadow however could not see the cat for it was also blood-covered.

"Shadow,"It meowed, and by the voice Shadow could tell it was a she-cat.

"Shadow... **_War will break free causing blood to rain from the sky and bodies to pile up._** Please Shadow! For the sake of you and your friends! You must do something! You will be haunted by visions of death for the rest of your life unless you do something!" cried the cat.


	6. announcement

OKAY THIS IS HOW IT GOES...

**I have finished this book on paper and it goes to chapter 15 so once I finish this I will go straight to book two maybe the next day k?**


	7. Chapter 2 part 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**PART 2**

Shadow looked at the mysterious cat like she was crazed. Blood still rained, and bodies still piled up onto the ground. The cat began to fade away.

Shadow yowled as a huge tower of blood flowed down and flowed after Shadow.

"No!" cried Shadow. He began running but was slowed down when he was bomborded with bodies.

Shadow yowled as he was knocked to the ground. He began to stuggle beneath the weight of the heavier cat but it was too much. He gasped for air. It was all over.

He watched the blood fall towards him...

Darkness.

Shadow flew awake gasping for breath. It was morning. His friends were staring at him in awe-struck terror.

It was only a dream. But it felt so real.

"Are you alright?" asked Leaf.

Shadow looked up at her, sighed, and honestly answered, "No... I'm not alright."


	8. Chapter 3 part 1

**CHAPTER 3**

When the cats headed out again Shadow's friends, were wathing him carefully.

Ever scince Shadow had awaken, his friends had not trusted him to be alone. They were afraid he would hurt himself.

Shadow told them, however not to worry and he would be fine.

That was a lie.

He was scared. What did this dream mean? What parts of the dream were really a dream? He threw theese questions aside, as they came to another human road. On the other side was a forest. Shadow looked at his friends.

"Come on lets go," he meowed.

Shadow entere first followed by Flame and Leaf.

Shadow looked around the forest carefully.


	9. Chapter 3 part 2

CHAPTER 3

(PART 2)

NOTE: Ok this is what id ecided... parts are getting annoying so i'm only gonna update if i have the time to type the whole chapter. Sorry I know it has been a long time scince i last updated so I am going to update now.

It seemed that they were all alone in the dead silent forest.

They began moving slowly, being very catious of what was around them. When they came to a shadowy clearing, with trees and shelter all around, they stopped.

They must not have been the only ones to have been here before.

The three of them slowly walked down a hill into the clearing. Shadow explored a bit and then came back to his friends and said that the place had been abbandoned a long time ago, and that if they agreed that they coul;d saty there to live unless they found somewhere better. But for now this was the only place they could find. It was as far into the forest because it was dangerous. They agreed.

"We should rest now..." meowed Shadow, later that night after they had gone hunting, and got moss for thier bedding. It was a lot better then sleeping in a dark, damp cave on the cold hard floor. Shaodw padded into a small den. He came to a den with a small boulder in the middle. He layed on a pile of moss next to where his friends slept peacfully. He closed his eyes... And soon... Sleep washed over him.

Shadow awakened at the edge of a giant lake that seemed to go on forever.

He turned around to see a never-ending land-scape of grass and mountains. He turned around slowly, in shock back to the lake only to come face-to-face with another cat. Something snapped in Shadow's mind and his heart lurched.

"FANG!!!" cried Shadow. Sure enough, there was Fang standing right in front of him!

"Hello Shadow... It is nice to see you again..." meowed Fang.

Something about Fang did not seem right... When he spoke he sounded emotionless... "Fang...?"

"I came to tell you... that my spirit has the power to... Heal you, Flame, And Leaf..."

Shadow tipped his head to the side in confusement. "H-...Heal... Us...?"

"That is right," meowed Fang.

Fang walked slowly uyp to Shadow and touched noses with him. He dissipeared just as a powerful force shot through Shadow, throwing him to the ground. He yowled in pain as if he were being ripped apart. He tried to open his eyes but he was paralyzed in pain. The pain was worse then being abused by the Feral. Then, all at once, all the pain and suffering Shadow had ever felt burst through him as one pain.

Shadow yowled in un-dying pain.

Then, he was thrust into darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

FERALS  
BOOK: ONE  
THE PROPHECY

CODY HOLBROOK

CHAPTER 1

"We should not be taking this abuse!" spat Kyo. Kyo was a brown and white tabby and he was talking to his five other friends who were badly beaten. They were only kittens and they were born into an abusive feral of horrible cats that horribly beat the kittens. One of Kyo's freinds Oreo had been beaten to death that very day and now Kyo and his freinds were planning to escape from the pack and run away to find a safe place that they could call home.  
A black she-cat who had only one eye spoke up. "Where do you suppose we could go?" she meowed.  
"I dont know but anywhere is better then here," replied Kyo.  
Kyo turned around to see a massive brown tabby coming towards them. "What are you talking about!" the cat spat angrily.  
Kyo did not answer. For this he was beaten. The cat leaped at him. Kyo did not try to resist because he knew if he did he would be killed by the cat. The cat tore off part of Kyo's ear and Kyo tried his best not to yowl out in pain because if he did he would be beaten more.  
"Now get out of here you peice of dog dung!" spat the cat. Kyo and his freinds left entering their dirty caves where they slept. This was no life for a kitten.  
"We leave tonight," mumbled Kyo.  
Not one cat spoke.

That night when all the cats were asleep Kyo and his freinds exited their filthy cave and looked around. All the cats were sleeping.  
"Come on lets go!" whispered Kyo. The six cats Kyo, Midnight, Tabitha, Septimus, Ferdinand, and Lucifer darted as fast as they could across the clearing into the dark forest beyond. They were safe!

Kyo could not belive that him and his freinds had escaped their abusive feral after days and days of trying they had finally done it!  
Septimus a brown tabby with black stripes spoke up, "so where do we start looking for our new home?" he meowed.  
"We should first get out of this horrible forest before any of the other ferals find us and rip us too shreds!" meowed Lucifer a red tabby tom.  
The six kittens ran fast and jumped over streams they were badly hurt but they were to excited to realize it. When they exited the dark forest they came to a twoarm deathpath. At this time none of the four pawed twoarm monsters were out so the six kittens darted across the path and when they landed on the other side and stopped they were panting heavily.  
"We should rest now," meowed Kyo.  
"yeah," replied Ferdinand a beautiful light brown and white she-cat.  
The six kittens layed on the ground and slept until morning.

The next morning Kyo woke up his freinds. "we should get going now before the feral comes looking for us," he meowed. All his freinds slowly opened their eyes and stood up. Tabitha a gray she-cat with half a tail meowed, "So where do we go?"  
"We should go into the old abandoned twoarm nest," meowed Kyo.  
All the cats agreed and they entered the Twoarm nest that they had seen when they were hunting for the feral. Kyo had tried to run into it one day but the cat he was with stopped him and he was beaten.  
Inside the twoarm nest it was damp, cold, and dark although it was definateley better then the dens they had at the feral.  
"So what are we going to do when we get to our new home Kyo?" asked Midnight a black and white tuxedo she-cat who was knoked off a cliff by another cat in the feral but she landed in some water and had escaped.  
"I thought about that and i've decided that were going to make our own feral and camp, but it has to be somewhere safe from BloodFeral." BloodFeral was the feral they were born into. "It also has to be safe from SunFeral and NightFeral."  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"What does everybody think of the name I made up for our feral," meowed Kyo pausing for a second. "FlameFeral."  
All the cats seemed to like the name because they all nodded in agreement.  
"We will also make up new names," meowed Kyo.  
"And Kyo will be leader!" meowed Septimus loudly.  
"Yeah!" agreed the rest of the cats.  
"Me?... Leader?... Are you guys sure?" asked Kyo.  
"Of course were sure! If it were'nt for you we would probably never be here." meowed Ferdinand.  
"Thank you... All of you" meowed Kyo.  
"So what are our new names!?" meowed Tabitha excitedley.  
Kyo paused then meowed "I will be Flameshadow... Tabitha you will be... Oakleaf... Septimus you will be... Mudpaw... Ferdinand you'll be... Fireleaf... Midnight you will be... Leafheart... and Lucifer you will be... Stormtail... Does every body like there new names?"  
"Yes!" they all meowed.  
Suddenley a noise startled them. It was coming from the floor above them.

CHAPTER 2

"What was that Ky- I mean Flameshadow," asked Leafheart.  
"I dont know..." meowed Flameshadow. "I'll go check it out..."  
"Be careful Flameshadow" cried Fireleaf.  
"I will" replied Flameshadow and he walked up the stairs.  
When he got upstairs he saw a cat eating a mouse. It turned around and looked at Flameshadow.  
"What are you doing here?" asked the cat niceley.  
Flameshadow sighed in relief. Knowing this cat would not hurt him, Flameshadow told the cat his story.  
"So will you come downstairs and meet the others Rusty?" asked Flameshadow. Rusty was the cat he found. He was a dusky brown tabby tom. The two cats went downstairs and the other cats looked at Rusty confused.  
"Everyone this is Rusty he knows why were here and I have asked him to join the feral."  
"Are you sure we can trust this cat Flameshadow?" asked Leafheart.  
Rusty chukled.  
"Yes I am sure,"meowed Flameshadow.  
"Is it ok if I keep my old name..." asked Rusty shyly. He obviousley had never seen this many cats before in his life.  
"Of course it is Rusty..." meowed Flameshadow.  
"Thank you..." meowed Rusty.  
"Your welcome..." meowed Flameshadow.

"So what is your story Rusty?" asked Flameshadow.  
"Well I was born here and my mother had died giving birth to me... I was the only one who made it... I almost died as well... I've lived here all my life..."  
"Oh... Im sorry..." meowed Flameshadow and he truely was. The two cats were out hunting for themselves and the rest of the cats. They had caught exactly seven mice and they were heading back to the Twoarm nest now.  
When they got all the mice there they all began to eat.  
When they all finished they all went to sleep.

The next morning when everybody was awake they abandoned the twoarm nest and they set off onto the journey to find there new home.  
Flameshadow smelled something that made his hair stand up all over. He was afraid.  
"They're looking for us..." he said to himself and then to the rest of the cats. "They're looking for us! We have to go now!"  
The other cats looked terrified except for Rusty who was not as afraid as the rest of the cats because he had never experienced the abuse that the kittens experienced every day.  
All the cats began to run.  
Then the cats came to a Deathpath. There were monsters out now. All the cats except Rusty made it over fine. Rusty was to afraid to move. When he did he froze in the middle of the path. A monster was coming towards him!  
"Rusty!" cried Flameshadow running at him. He went behind Rusty and pushed him onto the other side safeley. Flameshadow fell over panting.

"Look at the mountains!" meowed Flameshadow loudly.  
"Are we crossing that?" asked Oakleaf.  
"I think we have to..." meowed Flameshadow.  
All the cats looked at eachother and then they headed to the cold snowy mountains. This was life risking but the cats had to do this orelse they would be killed just like Oreo.

"Before there is peace war will rage and many loved cats will die." meowed Oreo.  
Flameshadow was standing at the edge of a lake where Oreo spoke.  
"You and your cats must train hard if you are to survive..." meowed Oreo and then he faded away.  
"No come back!" cried Flameshadow running into the trees but Oreo was gone.  
Flameshadow opened his eyes. Instead of seeing the lake he was laying down with his freinds who were all asleep. He had been dreaming.

CHAPTER 3

When all the cats woke up Flameshadow told them all about his dream.

When they started through the mountains Flameshadow saw a hawk flying above them. Then something white and gooey splattered on his head. Flameshadow twitched uncomfterabley.

Oakleaf turned and looked at him. Then fell over laughing.

"You got crapped on!" he cried.

"It's not funny!" snarled Flameshadow.

But Oakleaf kept laughing until everybody including Flameshadow was laughing.

"Come on we better go before that hawk comes back and... Craps on us all!" cried Oakleaf still laughing.

Flameshadow began to bathe the dung off of his face. "Come on lets go we still have to find a good place for a camp and it wont be in the mountains..." meowed Flameshadow realizing how cold he was.

The cats kept walking and Flameshadow could not shake the feeling that danger was near.

"The mountains are very high... Today will bring unwanted death," meowed Oreo.

Kyo was once again by the side of the lake with Oreo. Flameshadow's fur stood up on his back but Oreo looked at him with an expressionless face. Then he began to fade away...

Flameshadow did not try to do anything for he knew that he was going to wake up in a second.

Flameshadow flew awake panting.

"What is it?" asked Fireleaf who had already been awake looking at the sky.

Flameshadow recited the words to Fireleaf and she woke up the other cats to tell them about it.

All the cats were terrefied.

_If this premanition from Oreo was correct then who would die?_

After settling down they left their sleeping area which was in a cave that slanted at the top.

After a while they came to a mountain that they would have to climb to get around and Stormtail freaked out.

"I'm not going up there! Count me out!" he cried. "I dont want to die!"

Flameshadow began to cry. Something cats can only do away from twoarms.

"You have to! If you dont the feral will catch you and beat you to death!... DO YOU WANT THAT!?" He cried out loudly. "We have to stick together no matter what the cost!"

All the cats began sobbing and it took a while for them to start up the mountain.

Fearfully Flameshadow led the crowd of kittens all the way to the top of the mountain.

When they got to the top Flameshadow's paw slipped and he fell over the edge into the darkness below. The blood roaring in his ears drowned out the screams of his terrefied friends.

He fell and fell his life flashed before his eyes and he hit something. He heared a crack and before he knew it he was swimming upwards in ice cold water.

Another splash. Flameshadow was lifted out of the water onto the ground. The two cats coughed and Flameshadow looked up at his rescuer who smiled at him.

Fireleaf.

A splatter behind them startled them. They slowly turned around. What they saw horrofied them. Lying in a pool of blood with his neck twisted and his eyes wide open in shock was Mudpaw...

_Oreo's dark preminition had come true! The day had brought unwanted death! _

CHAPTER 4

Flameshadow stared horrofied at the dead lifeless body of his allie Mudpaw. Fireleaf let out a horrofied cry and buried her head into Flameshadows pelt who tried to comfort her but the words would not come out of his mouth. His body was not working right. he was parylyzed and his eyes were fixed on Mudpaw's body and he could not close them.  
Fireleaf was crying loudly and making Flameshadow's pelt wet with tears.  
When Flameshadow regained control of his body he immediateley looked away from the bloody mess and also began to cry.  
Mudpaw along with all the other cats were very close freinds.  
Then Flameshadow felt mad at himself.  
"If my paws had not slipped... Then none of this would have ever happened..." he thought. Then before he could stop himself he said it aloud. He said it very loud.  
Fireleaf looked up at him still crying loudly. "This was'nt your fault... It was'nt your fault at all... It is pewter's fault..."  
This very well could have been true. Pewter was their leader and was the one that killed Oreo. Flameshadow had jumped in to try and help Oreo. He then got the most severe beating of his life. He was beating within an inch of his life and came dangerousley close to dying.  
One of his legs were broken and he could not move. He stayed laying down in the clearing for what seemed like forever and his freinds found him and left the feral, got some herbs, and gave them to Flameshadow.  
They took away the pain but the fear of dying was still high even now Flameshadows life could be taken away and he was extremeley lucky not to have died from the impact of slamming into the ice.  
His bad leg had caused him to fall off the mountain top.  
His anger quickley went from himself right to Pewter. "If I ever find Pewter... I'll kill him..." he snarled but he knew that he was to soft and nice to even attack him but he knew that would soon have to change if the prophecy of Oreo's was correct.  
It would have to change completeley.

"Come on Fireleaf... We have to find the others... They could be in danger." meowed Flameshadow.  
"Yes Flameshadow..." she sobbed after the burial they held for Mudpaw had ended.  
They set off to look for a way back to the top of the mountain and the only way would be to climb. So they did climb. They climbed side by side up the mountain. They climbed for a long long time and before Flameshadow knew what he was doing he heard himself meowing, "I love you to Fireleaf..."  
Fireleaf looked at him smiling but she did not say anything so neither did Flameshadow.

They kept climbing and climbing until Flameshadow heared  
"LOK! IS THM!" Flameshadow knew theese were'nt the actual words. He knew they meant look it's them! The two cats looked at each other amazed.  
"It's them!'' they both cried at the same time and began running up the mountain side as fast as they possibley could. They ran and ran until finally they reached the top and fell over panting.  
"Your alive!" cried all the four cats with their mouths wide open in astonishment.  
"...But where is Mudpaw...?" asked Stormtail. He saw the look on the two cats faces and did not talk again.  
Flameshadow told them the whole story not leaving out one detail.  
The four cats that had witnessed Mudpaw fall told them that something strange happened. They said that Mudpaw seemed to lose all control of his body and he walked off the ledge... They said they tried to snap him out of it but he would not listen. That's how Mudpaw died.

"Fireleaf..." started Flameshadow.  
She looked at him.  
"You were very brave... You saved my life and I cant thank you enough," he Meowed.  
Fireleaf blushed, "Dont thank me Flameshad-" she started but Flameshadow cut her off.  
"I want to award you... I want to award you by... I want to award you by making you the deputy of Flameferal," He finished.

CHAPTER 5

"What did you say...?" asked Fireleaf confused.  
"I said I want you to be my deputy..." replied Flameshadow.  
All the cats began to cheer Fireleaf's name loudly even Flameshadow joined in. When they set out walking Cats came up to congragulate Fireleaf and at the head of the crowd Flameshadow stopped.  
Oakleaf was not paying attention and bumped into Flameshadow. "Ouch," he meowed. "That hurt."  
A few cats giggled but Flameshadow interrupted them.  
"I think," he meowed, "... That we have found our new home..."  
Everyone looked at him astonished.  
"Our... New... Home...?" meowed Stormtail amazed.  
"Yes... Down a bit further there is a forest but it is a little ways off." meowed Flameshadow.  
A couple cats craned their necks and squinted. Sure enough down in the distance there was a very large forest. Definateley big enough to live in and hide if any of the ferals found them.  
"Come on lets go!" cried Flameshadow and the six cats ran as fast as they could down the steep hill towards their new home.  
They ran very fast they would soon be in their new home! They kept running and Flameshadow felt a searing pain shoot up through his body. Pewter had badly hurt him and his body could not take the damage of running. He tried to stop but he could'nt because he was going to fast. He tripped and went tumbling down the hill. His friends cried after him but it was no use.  
He tumbled and tumbled. He did a front flip and landed on his back. With the wind knocked out of him he could not try to stop himself. His face came dangerousley close to slamming into a rock at full blast. There was a deep ditch up ahead and he fell in and hit the ground face-first and was still for a while. He staggered to his feet but his legs would not support him he fell over and his breathing slowed. His eyes began to close...  
Everything went dark.

When Flameshadow's eyes opened he was in a dark clearing with shreds of fur and blood on the ground. Where was he?  
Then a beautiful white she-cat with a long furry tail walked up to him. Something about this cat was familiar. Then the she-cat spoke. Flameshadow knew that voice anywhere. It was his mother! His mother had also been beaten to death in the feral.  
"You are a very brave cat... My son..." she meowed.  
"Mother..." meowed Flameshadow softly.  
"You were chosen to fulfil a prophecy," she continued.  
Then the prophecy flooded back into Flameshadow's mind.  
"Before there is peace war will rage and many loved cats will die." Flameshadow shivered at this thought.  
"But you and your freinds can not do this alone. Your numbers are weak compared to your opponents. You will need all the help you can get and your bodies are weak. You can not win the battle like this," she meowed.  
Flameshadow looked down at his body and he agreed with his mother.  
She went on, "If you want to survive and protect your freinds then when you get to your new home you must lead your freinds to the lake with an island in the middle. There you must all go and simply sleep. You will dream but I gaurentee you will not remember the dream. When you awaken your bodies will all be healed," she finished.  
Flameshadow felt like bursting out with questions but the clearing and his mother disappeared.

CHAPTER 6

When Flameshadow opened his eyes he could not beleive it. He had awakened from death!

He was somehow floating in the air and then he understood what was going on. His friends were about to bury him alive!

Before he could say anything he was dropped into a whole and they began to put dirt on him.

"Guy's! stop! I'm alive!" He cried out.

He got up and shook dirt off himself only to be knocked down again. Fireleaf and the rest of the cats had jumped on him crying saying how scared they were and how they thought he was dead.

Then Flameshadow told them about his dream and that he did die but he was brought back to life.

"Dying sucks..." meowed Flameshadow. "I never want to die again."

His friends laughed tears in thier eyes.

"We should get going if we want are bodies to be healed..." meowed Fireleaf, "can you walk Flameshadow?"

"Yes I think so..." he meowed, "although all you dog piling me could have done some damage!" He laughed.

His friends laughed to.

Flameshadow got up and began to walk it hurt but he did not say it. They were near the healing pool anyway.

"Come on let's go," meowed Flameshadow and the cats took their final steps on their long hard journey.

"Hey Flameshadow... If were in a forest does'nt that mean their will be food around!?" asked Stormtail happily.

"Yes I think it does..." replied Flameshadow happily.

"So then let us hunt!" meowed Rusty the mostly quiet cat.

So the hungry kittens did hunt. Flameshadow and Fireleaf went together the rest of them went alone.

"Do you see anything Fireleaf?" asked Flameshadow.

"No... Do you?"

"N-"

Flameshadow was cut off by a scuttle in the bushes.

"A mouse," He meowed, and jumped in the bushes. Sure enough there was the mouse. Flameshadow landed on top of it and quikley killed it.

When they finished hunting they sat down to eat. Then they set off for the healing pool and after a while they came to a large lake and sure enough there was an island in the middle.

The hurt cats jumped in the water and began to swim to the island! They were not paying attention to how much this hurt them they just kept swimming.

When Flameshadow stepped on shore he waited for his friends. When they got there Stormtail asked, "So now we just sleep and we will be healed?"

"Yes," replied Flameshadow and the cats layed on the ground and slept. Rusty stayed awake because there was no need for him to sleep. He was not hurt. But he did not feel good. He would watch to make sure there was no danger coming. But he was tired and he began to doze off.

When Flameshadow woke up he could'nt remember anything at all. Then it all came back to him.

Did it work?

It did work. His body was completeley healed! The pain was gone!

Flameshadow ran and jumped in delight. Then the rest of the cats began to awaken and they joined in. Rusty stayed sleeping.

Flameshadow stopped and went to wake up Rusty and stopped. Rusty was not breathing. He ran over to his side and began yelling his name. The other cats stopped and looked at him then ran over.

"What's wrong?" asked Fireleaf.

"It's Rusty! He is not breathing! I think... I think he's ... Dead..." meowed Flameshadow.

"Dead! He can't be dead! How would he have died!?" asked Stormtail.

But it was true. Rusty was dead.

CHAPTER7

Flameshadow and his friends held a burial for Rusty that day and they still could not understand how he could have died.

When the burial was over the cats swam to the other side of the lake onto dry earth again except this time they could feel the uncomfterable feeling of the water brushing up against them.

When they got to the other side Flameshadow took one look back at the island where there new friend had died.

"Well at least are bodies are healed..." meowed Fireleaf trying to cheer them up.

"Yeah,"meowed Flameshadow.

"We need more cats if we are going to establish a feral," meowed Stormtail. "There are only five of us left.

Leafheart spoke up for the first time on thier journey.

"Flameshadow... Where will are camp be?"

"We will know when we get there..." replied Flameshadow.

After a long while of walking the five cats came to a large hill and began to climb. When they got to the top there was another cat down at the bottom of the hill killing a squirrel.

Something about this cat seemed familiar.

Flameshadow ordered the rest of the cats to stay where they were and Flameshadow walked slowly towards the cat.

When the cat sensed Flameshadow it whirled around and evily smiled at him.

Then Flameshadow saw the cats blood red-eyes.

It was Pewter!

Flameshadow ran back up the hill.

"Come on guys run!" he cried.

The cats looked confused for a second and then began to run after him. When they caught up Flameshadow meowed,"Get to the island!" When they got to the island they were very tired and Flameshadow did not think they would make it.

"Okay thats it! I'm sick and tired of running away! Come on we can beat him! We got this far together!"

"Beat who? what are you talking about?" meowed Oakleaf.

Then they saw Pewter.

"Oh..." meowed Oakleaf.

"Flameshadow are you sure about this?" asked Leafheart.

"Absoluetley... We have no other choice anyway," he replied.

"Come on... We only want you back with us... Were sorry about hurting you,'' meowed Pewter but there was no way Flameshadow was faloling for that.

"Cut the crap Pewter!" snarled Flameshadow and he angrily leaped at Pewter.

"Awww the little kitten has rabies," meowed Pewter.

Flameshadow leaped again and Pewter tried to jump out of the way but Flameshadow became faster when his body was healed.

His unseathed claws connected right in the middle of Pewter's face who lost his balence and was knocked over.

"How did you do that!? You're weak!" snarled Pewter.

"You would think that," meowed Flameshadow.

"Quick while he is down!" cried Flameshadow and he jumped onto Pewter.

The other cats helped to hold him down. Pewter tried to get free but there was to much weight on him.

He could not get up.

Flameshadow went in for the kill but right when he was about to he stopped.

"I... I cant do it..."

"Wise decision kitty!" meowed Pewter.

He threw the other cats off of him and ran off into the bushes.

Flameshadow turned away from his freinds.

"I'm sorry..."

"Dont be sorry... It is not you're fault," meowed Fireleaf.

Just then Pewter jumped out of the bushes unexpectedley and landed on Oakleaf.

"I'm ba-aack!" he snarled.

"Get off of him." meowed Flameshadow.

Pewter did not move.

"Get off of him!"

Pewter raised a paw claws outstretched.

"I SAID GET OFF OF HIM!!!" yelled Flameshadow.

He jumped onto Pewter knocking himoff of Oakleaf.

He held him down and began attacking his face with unseathed claws.

"THIS IS FOR OAKLEAF!" spat Flameshadow.

"THIS IS FOR ABUSING US!" He spat.

"AND THIS IS FOR OREO!!!" Spat Flameshadow and he bit down hard on Pewter's neck.

Blood trickled from his mouth and Flameshadow jumped off of him.

He looked back at his freinds who were staring at him in total awe.

Flameshadow looked back at Pewters lifeless body and then back at his friends.

"Let's forget about this..." he meowed.

CHAPTER 8

The cats left the area where Pewter's body lay right away.

"I thought you could'nt do it!" cried Stormtail.

"I could'nt but then he pushed his luck and came back. I't got me angry and now he is dead!"

"Well he is dead now let's go!" meowed Fireleaf.

"Yeah we dont have a camp yet!" meowed Leafheart.  
"And we are short on cats." meowed Flameshadow. "When we get to are camp whereever i't is then we must send out a patrol to find new cats to join us."

"But there is only five of us left we will all have to go on the patrol," meowed Oakleaf.

"And your point is?" asked Flameshadow.

"Uhhhhh... I dont know..." meowed Oakleaf.

"I think we should rest now," meowed Fireleaf.

"Yes I agree," meowed Flameshadow.

"There is a small cave over there do you guy's see it?" asked Oakleaf.

Flameshadow squinted in the dark and then he saw the small cave.

The only problem was it was not a small cave at all. It was a very large cave in the middle of a clearing with tree's that sloped down with thier branche touching the ground.

This was a perfect place for a camp!

"Come on everybody! We have found our new home!" cried Flameshadow.

"Our what!?" asked Stormtail.

"You heard me! our new home!" cried Flameshadow again and he ran into the clearing.

Later on Fireleaf came up to Flameshadow.

"I am thrilled we have found are new home and know that i't is safe but right now we are all very tired... Where are we going to sleep?" asked Fireleaf.

Flameshadow was going to protest but he stopped.

"We all sleep in the cave tonight. First thing tommorrow we go on patrol to find more cats to join our feral," replied Flameshadow.

The next morning Flameshadow woke up to see he was the last one awake.

He got up and exited the cave. His friends were nowhere in sight.

Instead his mother sat there across the clearing looking at him. He was dreaming again.

"Flameshadow... Your bodies have been healed but your numbers are weak. I'f you want to survive then you must find more cats.

But one cat will betray you all... You must be careful on the cats you choose," she meowed.

"Who? Who will betray us all?" asked Flameshadow.

Her mother smiled at him and began to fade.

"No come back! I need to know!!!" cried Flameshadow.

Flameshadow woke up. His friends were staring at him.

"Bad dream?" asked Stormtail.

"Yes but it's nothing. I'm all right," lied Flameshadow.

CHAPTER 9

"Well I think we should get going on that patrol now," meowed Fireleaf. "I am awake now."

"Yeah we are all awake..." meowed Oakleaf. "Because of Flameshadow," he teased.

"Oh shut up! Let's just go," laughed Flameshadow.

The cats left the cave and the sun was not yet out so it was dark.

The cats left the clearing and began to search the forest for new members for the feral.

They kept walking until finally they took a stop to hunt for some prey.

Flameshadow saw a mouse and began to creep up on it rocking his haunches from side to side.

When he was close enough he pounced. Before he could give the death bite a noise sounded behind him in the bushes.

He jumped up and looked back causing him to loose the mouse which scurried into a hole in the ground.

Flameshadow was outraged.

A small white kit stepped out and looked at him.

Flameshadow had never seen the kit before.

The kitten looked very hungry and dirty.

"Are you lost?" asked Flameshadow.

"N-not r-r-really... I-I l-ive h-here...," stuttered the kitten.

"Do you have a name?" asked Flameshadow.

"N-no my mother left me when I was born and now I live here... I cant hunt for food... I can not drink any water for I can not find any..." meowed the kit.

Flameshadow thought for a second.

"Would you like to join our feral?" he asked.

The kitten looked up at him confused.

"Me and my friends were abused in a feral and we escaped to make a new one. We just found our camp last night... I promise you a hundred percent that we will feed you and you will have water to drink," meowed Flameshadow.

The kitten looked up at him astonished.

"Y-you would d-do that f-for m-me?" stuttered the kitten.

"Of course we will," replied Flameshadow.

"Yes... I will join your feral..." meowed the kitten.

"Ok tommorow I will give you your new... Well your name..." meowed Flameshadow.

"Oh will you please!?" cried the kitten.

"Of course I will," he meowed.

When Flameshadow found the rest of the cats he introduced the kitten and told them her story.

"That is so sad..." meowed Fireleaf.

"Come on lets go. We will look more tomorrow. Let's go back to the camp now.

When they got to the camp immediateley Flameshadow sent Oakleaf to get some water for the kitten and told Stormtail and Leafheart to go hunt for some prey.

Him Fireleaf and the kitten were the only ones left in the camp.

"I think we should start making dens now..." suggested Fireleaf.

"Yes... Ok we will make a den for the kitten first.

The two cats began digging and when they finished the other cats had come back and the kitten ate and drank delighted.

Fireleaf... Do you mind fetching some moss for the den please?" asked Flameshadow.

"Sure," replied Fireleaf and she left the clearing.

CHAPTER 10

Fireleaf walked through some bushes stopping only to hunt for the feral.

She caught a squirrel, two chaffinches, and three mice before she finally came across some moss.

She picked it up with her teeth and began walking back to the feral.

She took a different path and began walking again.

When she came to a fork in the ground she took the right path and kept walking.

She walked through some more bushes and came to the lake that they were healed on.

Now she knew she should turn and leave but somethging drew her towards the island and she began to swim towards it.

Flameshadow looked around the camp at his working cats.

Fireleaf was not back yet.

"She probably just stopped to hunt or rest," he thought to himself.

"She will be okay I should not be worrying."

When Fireleaf stepped onto the island she went over to Rusty's grave and sat in front of it dripping wet.

The water had been uncomftareble against her fur but for some reason the feeling she had was stronger then what the water felt like.

She got up a while later and began to go deeper into the island.

She jumped over branches and fallen trees and finally stopped in a clearing.

There were cats in the clearing.

She counted at least fourteen of them.

"Were theese cats mean? Or were they nice?

Fireleaf did not know wether to run away or towards the cats.

One cat looked up at the hill Fireleaf was standing on and spotted her.

Fireleaf froze.

"Look everybody! A cat!" it cried out.

All the cats looked up at her.

"Well dont just stand there! Come on down!" cried one of the cats.

"That is it!" thought Flameshadow.

"I am going to find her!"

He told the cats he would be back in a while.

They nodded and went back to work.

Flameshadow ran out of the clearing kicking up dust behind him as he went.

Fireleaf began to walk towards them and they came up to greet her.

"Are you alone?" asked one.

"What is your name?" asked another.

A big musculer cat stepped up and ordered the cats to leave her alone.

He walked up to her.

"Are you alone?" he asked.

"Sort of..." she meowed and told them her story.

After the story was over the big cat looked at the other cats.

"This is one of the cats!" he cried.

The cats looked at Fireleaf in astonishment.

"One of the cats?" asked Fireleaf.

"Yes... Our healer cat had a dream that said some cats will come with scars and bruises on their bodies. They will need our help and we shall help them..." meowed the cat.

"But we don't need any hel-" but Fireleaf stopped and remembered the prophecy.

"Oh..." she thought out loud.


	11. Chapter 11

sorry it messed up and submitted the wrong document sorry about that guys -.- lol


	12. Chapter 4 FULL

CHAPTER 4

_"No!" cried Shadow and his eyes shot open. He did not want to deal with his friends worrying about him at the time but luckily they were asleep so he did not have to._

_Shadow sighed and slowly went into the clearing. Dead scilence._

_Then a dark shadow burst through the trees._

_Shadow's eyes widened in fear... Wait... **Eyes...?** Shadow had two eyes! Fang had healed him! That must have meant that he had also healed his friends too! He ran into the den to his friends and wakened them and sure enough their bodies that were usually bloody and bruised but they were now healed!_

_His friends began jumping in joy._

_:Wait! quiet... I hear something... Hide!" cried Shadow. Shadow turned around to come face to face with a cat he never wanted to see again... BLACK! The feral deputy!_

_"hELLO... ** kittens!"** sPAT bLACK._

_bLACK HAD KILLED MANY CATS IN HIS LIFE AND sHADOW WAS NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN._

_He suddenly felt a power rise up inside of himself and he launched himself at Black, Unexpectedly and knocked Black to the ground._

_Shadow's friends watched in horror as Shadow began attacking Black with unseathed claws. Black threw Shadow offf himself with his hind paws._

_Shadow landed on his side in the dust._

_Black slowly walked towards him. When he was close enough and Shadow saw the perfect oppirtunity, he spun around and kicked Black out from under his feet. Black fell to the ground and grunted in pain._

_Shgadow jumped on Black, holding him down. Then all the pain and hatred Shadow had ever felt in his life rose up inside of his body, and with unseathed claws, he delivered a final blow that would surely end the battle... His paw connected to Black's cheek, and Black yowled in severe pain._

_Shadow stood rooted to the spot, as blood trickeled out of Black's mouth. Shadow tried to close his eyes but he was paralyzed in fear. He could not move. He was forced to watch as Black gave a final shudder... And died..._

_"You... Killed him..." meowed Leaf..._

_"No...!" cried Shadow. "I... I did''nt mean to I..." But Shadow stopped and looked at his awe-struck friends. Then he turned-tail... And ran, into the dark forest._

_"NO! Wait!"  
cried Leaf after him but Shadow had made up his mind and was already gone._

_Leaf ran and ran but she could not find Shadow anywhere. She jumped onto a tree trunk and clawed her way up it. She sat on a high branch and looked off into the disctance. Shadow was on the beach sobbing loudly. Shadow hopped branch to branch down to the ground._


End file.
